Paging Doctor Anderson
by Klainelover1997
Summary: DR. BLAINE ONESHOT! Rachel gets an appendicitis and Doctor Blaine comes to the rescue.


**Hey guys! I just had this idea and I couldn't get it out of my head. I really like the new spoilers about Dr. Blaine so I felt like writing a prompt. **

**I just want to warn you guys that Finn's death does have a spot in this, so in the hopes of not upsetting anyone I'm just warning you.**

The decision to become a surgeon hadn't been one that Blaine came to easily. He really did love performing and being in the spotlight, but he needed to be realistic. Not everyone made it on Broadway and he couldn't take that dream away from Kurt. Still, someone needed to be able to bring in some income for their family, so Blaine chose his second choice and that was a surgeon. He had always been into the medical field as a child. He remembered so many times as a child where he sat at his coffee table playing operation while the rest of his went off and did other things. Around the time of freshman year and Sadie Hawkins was when his interests changed. He discovered the power of music when he went to Dalton and it was something that really changed him, but it didn't change the fact that he still very much wanted to be a doctor. So, that was what he did.

He went to NYU and majored in pre-med and then went to medical school. He did extremely well and every graduated two years ahead of schedule because of all the classes he took. So, now here he was in his internship at New York Medical Center. Blaine was loving every single moment of it, even when he had to do scut work. The only downfall was hours he was at the hospital. His days were long and he missed seeing Kurt, who was currently working at Vogue and trying to get parts on Broadway. Rachel was also still living with them. They still lived in the same loft in Bushwick that Kurt and Rachel had moved into their freshman year of college. He and Kurt did plan on moving out but not until Blaine was further into his residency and Kurt had a better job at Vogue.

Blaine was so relieved when he finally made it back to the locker room to grab his stuff. It was Friday and somehow he had managed to get the weekend off. He grabbed his bags and didn't even bother to change out of his scrubs. He just wanted to go home and see Kurt. He made it out of the hospital without getting grabbed onto an incoming trauma and then took the twenty minute subway ride back home. When he got to their loft, he expected to be greeted with a kiss from his husband, but instead he didn't get anything.

"Kurt!" Blaine said loudly as he looked around for his husband. Kurt quickly walked out of the bathroom and rushed over to his husband.

"Blaine, I'm so glad you're home." He said practically out of breath. "Rachel's sick and she's been throwing up all day. Her fever is really high and she's in a lot of pain. I just didn't know what to do anymore." Blaine set down his bags and followed Kurt into the bathroom. Rachel was laying on the floor next to the toilet with one of Kurt's quilts overtop of her. She was really pale except for the flush from the fever in her cheeks. Blaine sighed and went a knelt down next to her.

"Hey Rach" Blaine said softly. "I heard you aren't feeling so well. Can I examine you and see if I can figure out what's wrong?"he asked. Rachel nodded. He took the thermometer from Kurt and put it in her mouth. A minute later is beeped and he took it out of her mouth It said 103.9. That was way too high. He thought through all the stuff it could be and he had a few in mind.

"Rach, where does your stomach hurt?" he asked her. She pointed to her right side. That was when Blaine was pretty sure he knew what was wrong. "Okay, I'm just going to press there okay and you tell me how bad it hurts." She nodded. Blaine placed his hands over Rachel's side and pushed down. From Rachel's face, you could tell how uncomfortable it was for her. "When I stop pushing you need to tell me if it hurts more." Blaine told her. Then he lifted his hands up and she cried out in pain.

"Ow! Ow!" She sobbed.

"Okay, shh shh." Blaine soothed as he rubbed her head. "I'll be right back." Then he turned to Kurt and gave him a look that said to meet his outside.

"What's wrong with her?" Kurt asked as soon as they got out of Rachel's ear range.

"I'm pretty sure she has an appendicitis." Blaine told him. "but we can't let her know until the last minute. You know how she's been since Finn's death." Kurt nodded. Rachel had hated hospitals ever since Finn had died and even tended to have panic attacks. They both walked back into the bathroom and Blaine knelt down next to Rachel again.

"Hey Rach, do you think you can stand up?" Blaine asked. "We have to go and get you some medicine." She shook her head no. Blaine nodded and slipped her arms underneath Rachel and lifted her up. They walked down the two flights of stairs and got into the cab that Kurt had called.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"New York Medical Center" Kurt told the driver softly so that Rachel didn't hear. He sat in the passenger seat while Blaine got into the back and held Rachel on his lap. They drove to the hospital and the only sounds heard were little whines of pain from Rachel. Finally they got to the hospital and walked inside.

"Blaine? Did you ever go home?" he heard and turned around. His friend, Jenny was walking swiftly towards him.

"Hey Jenny, I need a bed." he said. "My friend, Rachel has an appendicitis, I think." he told her.

"Bed 3 is open." She told him. Blaine nodded and set Rachel down.

"Dr. Haley!" Blaine said as he saw his attending walk into the ER. She walked over, a little confused at why he was there.

"Anderson, didn't I give you this weekend off?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm not working. I think my friend has an appendicitis." he told her. Dr. Haley nodded and went over and did an examine on Rachel.

"Yes, she definitely has an appendicitis." Dr Haley said. "So, we'll take her up to surgery." Blaine nodded. "Anderson, while you're here you might as well scrub in. This could be your first solo surgery if you want it."  
"Are you serious?" Blaine exclaimed. "Umm...Yes. I'd love the opportunity. Thank you ma'am."

"Meet me in OR 3 in a half and hour." Dr. Haley said. "Now go and prep your patient." Blaine hurried over to Kurt to tell him the news.

"So unfortunately Rachel has an appendicitis, but on the bright side my attending just told me that this is going to be my first solo surgery!" Blaine told him excitedly.

"Honey! I'm so happy for you!" Kurt replied. "But, Rachel's not going to handle this well."

"Yeah, I know." Blaine said. "I'll tell her and if we need to sedate her then we have the medications. I just finished my psych rotation and I've dealt with panic attacks before." Then he walked over to Rachel and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"Well, you need to have an appendectomy, but its a very routine surgery." Blaine told her and he could see that she wasn't okay. Her breathing was getting quick and she was getting upset.

"No! No! I don't- I can't get surgery." Rachel cried.

'Rachel, honey. It's okay." Blaine told her. "I'll be with you the whole time in the operating room. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"No! I- I want Finn! Where is Finn?" She cried. That broke both Kurt and Blaine's hearts. Even after all this time, Rachel still cried out for Finn.

"He's not here." He said trying to sooth her. "He's not with us anymore remember."That only made Rachel cry harder and she tried to sit up and get out of bed.

"I need 100 cc's of lorezapam over here stat!" He yelled as he tried to restrain Rachel. A nurse hurried over with a vial of medicine and Blaine injected it into her arm. Rachel's body went limp and she relaxed. Afterwards Blaine pulled the bed rails up and he and his friend Jenny moved the bed out of the ER and up to the surgical floor. Kurt took a seat in the waiting room and nervously waited for both his husband and his best friend to come out of the OR.

While the anesthesiologist had gotten Rachel, Blaine scrubbed in, in the scrub room.

"Are you ready for this?" Dr. Haley asked.

"Yes ma'am." Blaine told her. Together they walked into the operating room and Blaine got started. It was a very routine appendectomy and Blaine did a very good job. He didn't even forget one step. After the surgery was over Blaine scrubbed out and then took Rachel upto recovery. Then he went and met Kurt in the waiting room.

"How did it go?" Kurt asked him.

"It went good. Rachel's in recovery." He told Kurt. Kurt smiled.

"And how did you do?" Kurt asked.

"I did amazing Kurt!" Blaine said with a huge grin as he pulled Kurt into a hug and then picked him up and spun around. "It was such a rush and just amazing."

"I'm glad honey." Kurt said. "It seems like you've found your true calling." Blaine kissed Kurt on the nose.

"I sure did." He told him. In this moment, Blaine didn't care that he had given up his dream of music and being on Broadway. He was still under the spotlight. Being under the OR lights, in his opinion, was way better than a spotlight on stage.


End file.
